The Silver Necklace
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Captain Hook suffers the consequences after he obtains a silver necklace for his betrothed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Frowning, Captain Hook watched while Cecilia stood by his bed and drew something on a sheet of paper. He blinked repeatedly and approached her. He glanced at a drawing of a circle. ''Hm? A silver circle? Why a drawing of a silver circle?''

Cecilia paused. After drawing, she turned to Captain Hook. She started to blink twice. She shook her head. Cecilia revealed the drawing and tapped repeatedly. Her eyes were on Captain Hook while he shrugged.

''A necklace? A silver necklace?'' Captain Hook viewed Cecilia nodding at a snail's pace. ''You desire a silver necklace?'' There was another nod. He continued to frown. He focused on the blanket concealing most of Cecilia's skeletal features. Just her eyes were visible.

''You always liked things such as earrings, Cecilia. I remember you wearing them years ago. After my brother, Captain Jasper Hook, captured your ship. After you refused to marry me for my lies. For never revealing my pirate life. For allowing Jasper to disfigure you and sell you to a carnival.'' There were tears in Cecilia's eyes.

Captain Hook's frown remained. ''I bought you recently before I took you to my ship,'' he said. A new smile materialized. A rare gentle smile. ''You're happy with me.'' Another frown replaced Captain Hook's smile as soon as Cecilia held the drawing of the silver necklace in front of his face.

''I don't know where to find a silver necklace. Perhaps a merchant?'' Captain Hook tried to remember anyone liking jewelry. There was Wendy. A friend of Peter Pan. His enemy. A thoughtful expression appeared.

Captain Hook remembered the flower crown Wendy always wore. ''A flower crown instead?'' Captain Hook's shoulders slumped the minute Cecilia shook her head another time. ''A silver necklace?'' A new nod. His shoulders slumped again. ''Very well.''

Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. She thought she saw another smile before she released him.

That was when Captain Hook remembered a small cemetery. Perhaps someone was buried with a silver necklace. ''I'll be happy to steal a necklace from a skeleton. It's useless to a skeleton. Cecilia won't know where I obtained the necklace,'' he muttered. His eyes started to settle on Cecilia again. ''I'll return as soon as possible,'' he said to her.

Cecilia began to nod another time. She was abandoned.

Captain Hook approached his crew as they stood by one side of the ship. ''Gather a few shovels. We are going to a cemetery,'' he said. Captain Hook saw their wide eyes. ''GATHER A FEW SHOVELS!'' He viewed the other pirates running in different directions. He and his crew eventually found themselves on a boat and went to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

''Why are you interested in going to a cemetery?'' Billy Jukes wished to know as he and his companions followed Captain Hook by trees.

''I'm going to steal a silver necklace for my betrothed,'' Captain Hook said without looking back.

''Cecilia enjoys the thought of wearing a skeleton's necklace?'' Billy Jukes asked.

''My betrothed doesn't know where I'm going. Not one word to Cecilia about the cemetery.'' Captain Hook looked back. His crew nodded.

''Are you still going to capture Peter Pan and his friends later?'' Smee asked.

''Perhaps,'' Captain Hook said. He continued to walk before he viewed Peter and Wendy resting near a tree. He gasped and paused. ''My helpless enemies?'' Captain Hook's smile returned. ''My enemies won't fly from me another time.'' He raised his hook above his head after he approached Wendy and Peter at a snail's pace.


	3. Chapter 3

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STEAL A NECKLACE FOR YOUR BETROTHED!'' Smee shouted.

Captain Hook's eyes widened before he turned and scowled at Smee. His body trembled. He turned to Wendy and Peter. He viewed them opening their eyes.

Peter smiled as Wendy's body tensed. He glanced at her. There was worry in her eyes. ''We aren't going to be captured,'' he said to her. Peter and Wendy flew from Captain Hook. They never looked back.

Captain Hook continued to tremble with rage. He focused on Smee. He began to raise his hook above his head again.

Smee's eyes widened. ''A silver necklace for your betrothed,'' he said. He watched as the hook was lowered and Captain Hook ceased trembling.

''I'll spare your life,'' Captain Hook said to Smee. His eyes remained on the latter while his shoulders slumped. ''For now.'' Captain Hook watched as Smee's eyes widened.

The pirates continued to follow Captain Hook. They found themselves near many grave markers.


	4. Chapter 4

''A skeleton with a silver necklace might not be buried here,'' Cookson said to Captain Hook. He stepped back after Captain Hook scowled at him.

''You will be buried here if you don't obtain a silver necklace for Cecilia!''

After trembling, Cookson approached a grave marker. There was a woman's name on it. Cookson and a few other pirates began to dig. They had no idea how many minutes went by before a shovel struck a coffin. Cookson opened the coffin. His eyes widened.

A skeleton wore a tattered dress with a silver necklace.

Captain Hook started to smile again before he crouched. The hook was used to obtain the necklace. He bowed near the skeleton for a few moments.

After abandoning the cemetery, Captain Hook approached the boat. He returned to his ship and Cecilia. He viewed her sitting near a pillow. The necklace was behind his back. There was curiosity in her eyes. He smiled again.

Captain Hook revealed the necklace and saw Cecilia's wide eyes. She stood and approached him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cecilia took the necklace and wore it. Her arms were around Captain Hook's waist another time. She viewed a new smile. After releasing Captain Hook again, Cecilia admired her new necklace. She never wished to know where he obtained it. She still admired it.

One hour later, Captain Hook was in his long johns and under the blanket. His arms were around a happy Cecilia. He watched while she admired the necklace again. It didn't bother him. The skeleton wasn't a memory. If Cecilia found out about how he obtained the necklace?

That was when Captain Hook remembered Cecilia discovering he was a pirate years ago. Not a mere merchant. Her scowl. Her tears.

Cecilia was never going to find out about the necklace. There wasn't going to be a new scowl. Zero new tears.

Captain Hook smiled again. He fell asleep.

Two hours went by before Captain Hook heard footsteps in his chamber. Scowling, he opened his eyes very slowly. Captain Hook sat up and glanced at Cecilia. She was still as the necklace remained around her neck. Captain Hook glanced at darkness while footsteps continued. ''Who's there? Why are you here?''


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as a familiar form stepped out of darkness. They settled on the skeleton's long hair and wet dress. Captain Hook placed himself in front of Cecilia. Glowering, he raised his hook another time. ''You are not going to harm Cecilia.'' He saw the wet dress again.

Confused, Captain Hook blinked. He tilted his head to one side. He lowered the hook. ''Why would you swim to my ship?''

A glance at the silver necklace. Eyes on the skeleton another time. One new scowl materialized. ''You won't obtain that necklace. Over my dead body!''  
Captain Hook blinked again as soon as the skeleton approached him.

''Perhaps not over my dead body.'' Captain Hook's scowl came back at a snail's pace. He wondered if the skeleton was willing to harm Cecilia. His body became tense. ''Cecilia never obtained your necklace at all. You won't approach her.''

There were extra steps.

The skeleton was near Cecilia's side. One bony arm stretched and almost touched her face.

Captain Hook was helpless to prevent the skeleton from harming Cecilia. Worry appeared in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The skeleton gently removed the necklace and wore it.

Captain Hook started to blink again with wide eyes. He observed the skeleton abandoning Cecilia. Returning to darkness. Returning to the grave.

Captain Hook relaxed before Cecilia stirred. Extra blinking. Captain Hook viewed Cecilia opening her eyes and sitting up. He glanced at the area where the necklace used to be. There was worry in Cecilia's eyes after she saw her neck. Tears appeared in them again.

''About the necklace...''

A new thoughtful expression materialized on Cecilia's face. She turned to another sheet of paper on a table. Cecilia took a quill pen with paper. After drawing again, she gave the paper to Captain Hook.

''You desire new items?'' Captain Hook wished to know.

Cecilia nodded.

After focusing on the new drawings, Captain Hook scowled again. He dropped the paper and got under the blanket. Captain Hook's scowl remained. He refused to obtain silver earrings.

THE END


End file.
